


Take care of him for me, will you?

by Thatsonecrazyfangirl



Series: Take care of him for me, will you? (Hedric) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Cedric and Harry are in love, Cedric dies, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, I want to make this into a full fanfiction but I’m not sure yet, Kind Harry Potter, Like Really in Love, M/M, Protective Cedric Diggory, Smart Harry Potter, This does have multiple chapters to be posted but AO3 isn’t working, but if I make it an actual fanfic he will live, for now it’s just an idea, james and lily live, this is self indulgent but I think others will like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsonecrazyfangirl/pseuds/Thatsonecrazyfangirl
Summary: Neville knew Harry was happy with Cedric, it was almost as if he couldn’t live without him.Could he?
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Take care of him for me, will you? (Hedric) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990960
Comments: 28
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short idea I had! If you like it, I do have plans to make this a full fanfiction, in which Cedric would live. I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

The first time Neville saw Harry Potter was on the first day of Hogwarts. He didn’t know where to go, after just finding out he was a wizard a few days ago, and because of that, he took to following people who were talking about ‘muggles’.

He saw the raven-haired boy at the train platform, talking to his two parents with a smile on his face, standing next to a tall boy with dark hair and kind grey eyes. The smaller of the two looked really nervous. At first, Neville believed the two to be siblings, but they held no resemblance - and then to top that off two people who looked to be the taller boy’s parents showed up to say their farewells.

The second time Neville saw Harry Potter was during the Sorting Ceremony. Having stood beside Draco Malfoy the whole way across the school, Neville hadn’t gotten a chance to speak to him, so when he made his way up to the hat, he looked rather nervous, and small compared to the other first years. Neville noticed his eyes shifting towards the HufflePuff table nervously, as if looking for the gaze of someone in particular.

The tension disappeared from his face when the word, ‘HUFFLEPUFF!’ were announced from the hat. The boy smiled happily and made his way over to the long banquet table.

Neville had took it upon himself to befriend the small Hufflepuff, though it appeared to be quite a challenge as whenever he wasn’t with Malfoy, who seemed to hate his very being, he was with an older HufflePuff, who in turn hung around with a lot of taller boys, so it was hard for him to spot Harry. Whenever they did get the chance to talk, the boy proved to be pleasant, and extremely kind.

In second year, Harry was seen helping the smaller first years find their way to the classrooms, and was visibly distraught with the crisis with the petrified students. He was seen making sure no first years were alone in the hallways, opting to be late to his own lessons in order to escort any students who were separated from their teachers to their classes, much to Professor Snape’s dismay. He defended Neville when he was accused of being the Heir of Slytherin, not believing the rumours for even a second.

In Third Year, things with Harry changed. He was still the same kind, sweet and strangely small boy, but he seemed much more happier this year. Neville noticed how close he was to their new Defence of the Dark Arts teacher, as he would always stay behind in lessons to talk to him.

But what struck him was his newfound public relationship with Cedric Diggory, the older HufflePuff Sixth Year who he’d been friends with since he met the boy. It became the talk of the school, but all Neville noticed was the happy smile on his friend’s face. Whenever Potter was with him, he always seemed to be smiling. His smile was always quick to cheer him up from the dark mis-happenings tainting his day-to-day life.

Neville smiles as he sees Cedric drop down from the tree to land next to his boyfriend.

“Hi Neville, Ron, Hermione!”

Harry happily says, turning to gesture at the two kind looking adults stood close to his side protectively.

“These are my parents!”

The two adults wave with a gentle smile, which the three of them return. Harry’s parents were quite famous in the Wizarding World. Neville’s smile grows when Cedric slings his arm around Harry and pulls him to his side.

There was a drastic height difference between Harry and Cedric. The latter had to be at least a head taller than his boyfriend - yet neither of the two minded.

“I’m so excited!”

Harry says to Ron and Hermione as Cedric’s father turns to shake Neville’s hand.

“Harry, come on! We don’t want to miss the port key!”

Cedric ushers him as the smaller boy’s mother grabs his hand softly and starts to pull him towards the hill. He thought it was cute that Harry was never afraid to show his bond with his mother.

As the group arrived to the grounds, Neville immediately noticed Harry excitedly grabbing Cedric’s hand and dragging him towards the stands with a grin on his face, the two unconsciously running away from Harry’s panicked parents. Neville and his two best friends couldn’t help but smile. The two looked so happy together.

The first thing Neville noticed as the TriWizard Tournament was announced was Harry’s panicked face as he turned around to face Cedric from his end of the table. Neville follows Harry’s eyes to see Cedric looking excitedly at the Headmaster.

When Cedric puts his name into the cup, Neville notices Harry stand up from where he was sitting behind Hermione and storm out of the room. Curiosity took the best of Neville as he began to wonder what was wrong with his small friend. Was he worried about Cedric? Surely Cedric would be fine even if he got chosen. 

Cedric looked after his boyfriend longingly with a slight bit of regret on his face. 

Harry did the same thing when Dumbledore pulled Cedric’s name out of the cup. Everyone turned to watch him as he ran out of the room, the door’s slam echoing across the Great Hall. 

“It’s too dangerous!” 

He and Hermione hear as they’re walking across the school field. They run to hide behind a tree and watch the scene in front of him. It’s Harry, looking up at Cedric with an angry facial expression as he yells at him. 

“You heard what the Headmaster said! It’s deadly.” 

Cedric reached to grab Harry’s hand, only for him to slap it away angrily.

“Did you think for one minute about your friends and family when you put your name in there?”

Cedric frowns and folds his arms, obviously now annoyed.

“Of course I did! But I had to prove my worth.”

At the boy’s scoff, Cedric’s frown deepened.

“Prove your worth? To who? Enlighten me.”

Neville had never seen the HufflePuff so angry or out of character. But he knew that he was acting out of fear for his boyfriend’s life, which Neville could understand. He was afraid for his own life, as a 14 year old participant in the Tournament.

“Prove that I’m worthy enough to protect you!”

It seems as if the whole courtyard goes silent as Harry stared up at his boyfriend with slightly parted lips, before frowning again.

“You think you need to prove that to anyone? No, you don’t. And you think I can’t protect myself, Ced, really?”

“Harry-“

Cedric reaches out for his boyfriend’s arms, only for him to pull away completely and walk into the castle, leaving Cedric stood there with his arms still outstretched. Neville could only hope they could sort it out.

Harry sits with his arms folded, looking at the sky beyond the leaves in the tree he was sat in. He knew he shouldn’t be out after curfew, and normally, he never would be. But at that moment, he didn’t care. All he could think about was the sight of his lover’s dead face. He didn’t want that to happen. He wouldn’t be able to bear it if he was to lose Cedric.

“Harry, come down from there.”

He hears a soft voice from below, he turns his gaze to see Cedric’s scolding frown staring up at him. Obviously, the prefect may be his boyfriend but he doesn’t break the rules. Harry sighs to himself and jumps down from the tree, staring up at the taller boy.

“It’s past curfew.” 

“Oh really? Didn’t notice, I’ll just be off to the Dormitories then.” 

As he turned to leave, his arm was grabbed. He turned back to stare at Cedric, his eyebrows scrunched together in aggravation. He didn’t want to be scolded by Cedric. He was tired and annoyed. The younger HufflePuff wished his boyfriend would listen to reason, but clearly not. 

“Harry. I’m sorry, I didn’t think. But, you need to trust me too, I’m not the only one in the wrong here.” 

Harry supposed Cedric was right, if he wanted Cedric to trust him, then he should trust Cedric. His gaze softens and as he begins to speak, he is cut off. 

“No, let me finish. It was selfish of me, and I know you want what’s best for me. So I promise you I will live, I’ll make it out and we can go back to normal.”

Harry unconsciously lets a gentle smile make its way onto his face, before it fades away and he reaches up to rest his arms on the back of his boyfriend’s neck, pulling him into a quick kiss. 

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have doubted you.” 

Cedric smiles, wrapping his arms around his waist. They rest their foreheads against each other with gentle smiles planted on both the HufflePuffs. 

“Do you think Cedric will win?” 

Draco asks as Harry sits down beside him. He turns to smile at the blond and shrugs.

“I don’t know, but I’ll be cheering him on either way.”

Throughout the whole fight between Cedric and the dragon, Harry was biting his nails nervously. What if something went wrong? He accidentally let out a startled scream as Cedric was burnt upon his cheek, before he finally managed to grab the egg. Draco released his hand from Harry’s arm -which he had placed there to reassure Harry when Cedric had left the tent- and motioned for him to go find Cedric.

He ran into the infirmary and waited for Madame Pomfrey to treat his wounds, before running towards him and pulling him close, kissing his lips passionately. Once they pull away, Cedric leans his forehead against Harry’s.

“I’m okay, see? I’m going to be okay.”

Harry can only nod numbly as Cedric pulls him onto the bed. Harry rests his head in the crook of Cedric’s neck as the cuddle there, willing the rest of the world to disappear if only for a second.

If Cedric could fight a dragon, he could survive the tournament...

Right? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update! I got distracted with school!

Harry, George and Fred grin as they peek their head around the corner, watching Neville looking rather uncomfortable as he is picked on by some disrespectful Ravenclaws. No, they weren’t happy about the bullying, but they had something else in mind. 

Harry passes George his father’s invisibility cloak and nods to them as he walks towards the Ravenclaws.

“Hey guys! What are you up to?”

He asks as he loyally steps in front of Neville. In the corner of his eye, he can see Cedric looking at him curiously, but he avoids the gaze as he sticks to the plan he came up with alongside the Weasley Twins.

“Just a quick question, have you ever heard of flying without magic or a broom?”

He questions, with an innocent and curious grin. The Ravenclaw 6th years shake their head as they look down at the HufflePuff 4th Year in confusion.

“Would you like to try it out?” He grins evilly yet with a hint of malicious innocence - one only a HufflePuff could pull off. 

“Harry, what are you going on about?” Neville questions, Harry turns to him and shakes his head gently, motioning for him to just wait.

Suddenly, the smallest of the 6th years, though he was taller than Harry, was lifted up and bounced around. Everyone in the Courtyard begins to laugh at the boy’s terrified wails as George teases the Ravenclaw under the Invisibility Cloak.

“Yes!” Fred can be heard as he runs across the courtyard.

He aims his wand at the other Ravenclaws, and all of a sudden, their hair is dyed bright pink. Harry grins victoriously as he looks at Cedric, who is watching the scene with an amused expression on his face.

“Anyways, bye guys!” Harry announces, skipping towards his boyfriend happily, leaving Fred and George to tease the Ravenclaws. They weren’t about to let Neville get pushed around when he was innocent. Harry hoped his father would be proud of their little prank. 

Smiling, he happily reaches Cedric and his grin only grows when Cedric’s long arms are wrapped around his waist. He sighs in contentment and leans forward, resting his forehead against his boyfriend’s chest.

“Go to the Yule Ball with me?” He suddenly asks, and Harry stares up at him with minor shock. He had obviously heard about the Yule Ball due to Fred and George telling him about Ron’s oh so romantic dance with Professor McGonagall. He didn’t, however, expect Cedric to ask him. For what reason, he didn’t know as Cedric was his boyfriend so it was only natural. 

“Are you sure? Wouldn’t you want to ask a better dancer?” Harry asks nervously, his anxiety consuming him. Moony had given him dancing lessons, but he was never good at them. 

“Why would I ask anyone other than my boyfriend?” Cedric grins, leaning down to kiss Harry on the forehead, before continuing, “also, I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me to the Prefect Bathroom tonight?” He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry grins mischievously, and grabs both of his boyfriend’s hands, swinging them around slightly. “I accept both requests. Only kissing though.” Harry was not going to go against his mother’s wishes, and he was not ready for.. that.. yet. 

“Only kisses.” Cedric clarifies with a content grin. Harry loved how patient he was with him. He truly was perfect.

The Yule Ball had been fun. It was the first time he had ever danced with his older boyfriend and it was as if they fit perfectly together. He had also had some platonic dances with Draco, as the two of them had always been best friends. Ever since day one of Hogwarts.

Cedric, however, he had known him for years. Ever since Harry was a baby, their parents had arranged Play dates between the two of them, and had always jokingly suggested marriage between the two of them due to how close they were. They never took the statement seriously though, but they should’ve. He and Cedric hadboth thought about it. They had however decided to leave it until after Hogwarts. 

The two of them had been saving up for a cottage just outside of London, and Cedric had proudly claimed that if he won the TriWizard Tournament, they’d be able to buy it. It was very exciting for the two of them, the thought of settling down and being happy together as a couple. It was all Harry wanted. 

Harry needed Cedric. 

That’s why he was confused as he was pulled into Professor Dumbledore’s office alongside Ron, Hermione and Fleur’s little sister. They explained that they were treasured to the Champions and would therefore need to be the captives in the Second Task.

That scared Harry. He had never agreed with water, when his parents had tried to teach him to swim when he was younger, he apparently freaked out and since then has tried to avoid water as much as possible. So as he took the potions needed and jumped into the water, panic consumed him before it all went black. 

“Draco! Have you seen Harry? I can’t find him anywhere.” 

Cedric asks his boyfriend’s best friend on the morning of the Second task. Draco shrugs and looks around, Cedric could almost see the hint of worry present in his eyes. 

“He didn’t meet me in our usual spot. Can only assume he’s sick. It’s a shame too, he won’t be there for your second task.” 

Cedric sighs and nods, thanking Draco worriedly as he goes to get ready for the Second task. 

As Cedric stared down at the Black Lake, his mind kept turning to Harry. His small and adorable boyfriend hated the water with his very being. Cedric had once tried to take him swimming, only for Harry to cling to him like a baby koala keeping close to its mother. 

Casting a bubble charm around himself, Cedric jumped in, swimming down to the bottom of the lake, avoiding as many Grindylows as possible. The sight he then saw shocked him.

Harry. His beautiful, sweet boyfriend, as Cedric’s treasure during the tournament. The same boyfriend who was mortified of the very idea of water. Cedric then knew one thing, he had to get Harry out of there. Aiming his wands at the weeds around his ankles, he quickly deteriorated them before grabbing his unconscious boyfriend and pulling him upwards as he began to swim to the surface. 

Harry lets out a large gasp as they break through the pressure of the water, and his arms instantly move to grasp at his taller boyfriend in a panicked state. 

“You’re alright. I’ve got you.” Cedric reassures him as he swims them both to one of the wooden stands, staff members immediately helping them up. Once they’re up and wrapped in towels, Cedric immediately pulls Harry towards him so he can rest his head on his chest. 

Cedric always wanted to protect Harry, prove that he was able to. And today, with all the curious gazes staring at him as he looked after his panicked boyfriend, he thought he had finally proved himself.

He could only hope he could make it through the whole tournament. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left. Will Cedric live, or will he leave Harry forever? Thank you for reading, I really appreciate all the support. ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final Chapter.

“Mr and Mrs Potter?” Cedric numbly asks in daft shock, gaze aimed at his boyfriend’s smiling parents. Harry had woken him up that morning saying he had a surprise for him, only for him to drag him to where his own parents stand, with supporting expressions adorning their faces.

“Yes, Cedric! We’re here to cheer you on!” Lily announces with an encouraging smile.

“Exactly! We know you can win all of them, boy!” James says, pushing his circular glasses back up to the top of his nose.

Cedric turns to a sheepish looking Harry, who is still clutching his arm excitedly. Ever since their make up before the first task, his boyfriend had been nothing but supportive - even after his traumatic experience with the water, which the Weasley twins had not been happy about, Cedric could still remember it clearly.

_ Cedric walked down the hallway on his way to meet Harry, who had informed him he would be studying with Draco in the library, when all of a sudden Fred and George Weasley come up at either side of him and start to interrogate him. _

_ “What’s it we hear,” Fred starts, only for George to continue, “about our Harry being chosen to be your captive.” _

_Cedric knew Harry had been practically raised with the Weasleys, his parents always bringing him to the Burrow to play, which is how he and Cedric initially met because he lived close to the Weasleys. He also knew that the Weasley Twins saw Harry as a little brother, always including Harry in their pranks._

_“It’s not as if I knew Harry would be chosen for it- I thought it’d be an object or something!” Cedric expressed, but he understood the Twins’ anger. He too hadn’t liked Harry being spelled unconscious at the bottom of a lake when he was unable to swim._

“ _Just know this Pretty Boy Diggory,” George starts this time, with a cheeky finger pointed towards him,_

_“you hurt one hair on our Harry’s head, not only will we have you,” Fred continues, with George following along,_

“ _but our mum will as well,”_

“ _And you don’t want to face her wrath.”_

_ Then the twins had broke apart and merrily walked down the Hallways, off to cause mischief. Cedric knew better than to underestimate the twins, and Molly Weasley, having heard Ron Weasley’s howler from Harry’s 2nd year. _

But that did not stop Harry from lecturing him about his safety constantly, as it was clear the boy was worried about him.

“Neville! The cup was a PortKey!” Cedric announces with a shocked, yet happy smile. He stands up to look at Neville, missing his panicked eyes frantically searching the area in recognition.

“You know, Neville, Harry and I have been saving up for a house just outside London, and I bet you with this prize money, we’ll be able to pay it off! How brilliant is that!” He once again happily exclaims, before they hear footsteps nearby.

“I’ve been here before..” Neville suddenly announces, and that was enough for Cedric to pull out his wand in panicked suspicion. He promised Harry he would make it bad, and he’d be damned if he broke that promise. He also didn’t want to leave his mum and dad.

“Who’s there? Who are you?” He interrogates as a small and chubby man approaches, holding a small foetus like figure. His mind started rushing back to all the memories he had with his family and boyfriend, and his promises. What if they didn’t make it out?

A crooked, gravely voice then croaks out, “kill the spare.” Cedric immediately knew what that meant, and leapt into action.

“Avada Kedavra!” He hurriedly leaps behind a tombstone as the green light barely misses him, ignoring Neville’s panicked call.

He aims his wand at the man from behind the tombstone, before yelling out a, “Stupefly!” Unfortunately, he missed by a centimetre.

It seems as if Cedric’s life was flashing before his eyes as more Green beams of light were directed at him, making attempts of his life.

  
“Will we get married one day, Cedric?”

“Of course we will, as soon as you leave Hogwarts!” 

He leaps behind another grave, getting more and more exhausted at every single leap he is forced to take.

“You better not hurt him, Diggory.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Malfoy.”

As the final green beam aimed towards him, Cedric couldn’t bring himself to dodge. ‘Death’ was in an instant, the last thing he could hear was the ringing voices in his mind.

“You’re brilliant, my boy!”

“I love you, my darling son.”

“I love you too much to leave you Harry, count on my love.”

“I love you too.”

Darkness was the last thing he sees, before his mind numbed, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

Harry... I guess I won’t be able to protect you no longer.

“ _Neville, take care of Harry for me, will you? Take my body back to him and my parents, they deserve to be at peace.”_

Cedric’s ghost starts, and Neville found himself fighting back tears,

“ _Harry won’t talk to you for a while, but please keep an eye on him for me, he won’t take this well.”_

That’s all Neville needed and when given the chance by his parents, he grabbed Cedric’s body and the Portkey, and they were out.

“I wonder what’s taking them so long, Fleur and Krum are already out.” Harry stares on worriedly at Draco’s claim. His expression was equally matching Hermione’s as the field was filled with silence, everyone on the edge of their seats in anticipation.

Relief filled Harry when the two appeared at the front of the maze, but that relief soon transformed into horror as his lover’s head tilted to the side, and Harry was met with cold and lifeless eyes.

His agonising scream shut everyone up as he rushed down the steps and towards his boyfriend’s body, pushing away the teacher’s attempts to restrain him.

He collapses to his knees beside his boyfriend, and Neville, who himself was crying, willingly backs up in order for Harry to start crying over his chest, shaking him like mad.

“You promised you wouldn’t leave me! You promised!” Is what he screams as he sobs into his boyfriend’s cold neck, which only grew as he was unable to hear his boyfriend’s gentle pulse.

Thoughts bounced around his mind as he struggled to take it all in. His ears shut down, cancelling out his own pained screams and sobs, and his teachers’ and parents’ calls for his name. All he could do was cling to Cedric, pushing away anyone who tried to tear him from him.

“What happened Neville? What happened!? Tell me what happened!” He demands as he finally tunes back into the world, trying his hardest to ignore his boyfriend’s lifeless body, even though he was still crouched protectively over his body, though his small figure did hardly anything.

“It was Voldemort.” He numbly announces, and Harry’s whole world shuts down as he finally slumps over his boyfriend’s body in exhaustion. He’d never see Cedric’s smile, never hear his laugh, his voice.

He couldn’t even remember it, he had taken it for granted, and now the only thing that would haunt his mind was his boyfriend’s dead gaze.

“Harry! Please talk to me!” Rage surges through Draco at Longbottom’s attempt to talk to his best friend. After all the pain Longbottom caused Harry, he didn’t deserve to talk to him, unless Harry wanted to.

Taking Harry’s numb gaze as he stared at the ground as a yes, he turned towards Neville with a furious scowl adorning his face. It was Neville who caused Harry’s pain, and it was his fault Harry couldn’t even bring himself to get out of bed in the morning.

Professor Sprout had even given Draco the common room password, just so he can pull Harry out of bed in the morning. His parents had wanted to pull him out of school, but the dumbass Dumbledore had insisted he stay, saying it would ‘only guilt Neville even more’.

“Stay away from him Longbottom, if you know what’s good for you.”

Cedric had once promised Draco that he’d take care of Harry. And though once he’d been a coward, nobody was here to stand up for Harry anymore, so Draco would step up and look after him like Cedric should have been able to.

“He cried for you, you know?”

Cedric looked up, his gaze tired and drained from the constant endurance of the crucio curse that he was forced onto. 

“Screaming your name repeatedly? Wouldn’t stop. How pathetic - and after all this, he’ll never know you’re alive. You know too much, Neville Longbottom can’t have a witness, if only you had known your place, then this wouldn’t have happened.”

Cedric prayed for Harry to know that he was alive, but he knew it was false hope. Harry would never come, and he would forever be alone - and suffering. But as long as he was safe, it was okay. He’d be okay. 

Wouldn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so angsty!
> 
> If you guys like this, then I do have plans to turn this into a whole story, where Cedric will live. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it so far! If anyone reads this that is. This does have multiple chapters, but AO3 isn’t working properly but I’ll be sure to fix that! So please subscribe!


End file.
